


Fairy lights

by chisakao



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Tomoe has abs, they're girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisakao/pseuds/chisakao
Summary: Hi, hi!! Some of you know me from my twitter, @chisakaoru, but I'm here now! I'll be writing more stories and posting them on here. This was my first attempt at smut, so I tried my hardest to make it cute and soft but also descriptive. I had fun writing this, and I feel as if writing more will help me improve over time.  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story! Thank you for reading!!!xoxo, quinn





	Fairy lights

Tomoe and Himari have been dating for a while, a year even. And yet, they haven’t done

It really didn’t bother either of them all that much. They never really talked about it, due to the fact that they both would get extremely flustered. Tomoe worries about it sometimes, just because she’s worried her girlfriend doesn’t trust her as much as she trusts Himari. She doesn’t really talk about it because she was the cool and collected Tomoe Udagawa.

They were hanging out today at Himari’s house. Tomoe was walking, with her red scarf covering her neck and nose as she walked quickly, the wind blowing her coat. The cold December snow and wind made everything ten times worse, but she wanted to see her girlfriend because of the Holidays. Sooner or later, Tomoe made it to Himari’s house, knocking on the door. Her girlfriend quickly opened the door and fussed about how she’s going to catch a cold.

Tomoe stepped inside, taking off her boots and her scarf. The fire in the house was warm and welcoming, as Himari hugged her from behind. “Merry Christmas, Tomoe..” She said into her girlfriend’s back.

It wasn’t actually Christmas; it was a few days before it. Same idea, though.

Himari’s parents were away for the Holidays, but they’ll be back for Christmas eve. Tomoe shed her jacket and held onto it as Himari led her to the living room. Himari was wearing a cute maroon turtleneck with a white skirt. She looked very soft, and cute. Tomoe didn’t know if her cheeks were rosy due to the cold, or the thought of her cute girlfriend, and how she wanted to hold her and kiss her.

Himari smiled. “I’m baking cookies right now; I plan on making dinner for the both of us!” She said happily, kissing her girlfriend’s forehead. Tomoe nodded, smiling. She always liked Himari’s cooking. Himari put on a Christmas movie, plopping down next to Tomoe. They cuddled into each other, Himari trying to warm Tomoe up. Himari looked up at Tomoe while her girlfriend focused on the movie. She noticed Tomoe’s light blush and faint freckles on her cheeks. The way her jawline is sharp and her cheekbones are defined in her slim face. She also noticed that Tomoe had longer bottom eyelashes than her top ones, making her seem doll-like in a way. Tomoe felt her staring, glancing at her. Himari looked away immediately, blushing. “I-I think the cookies are done!” She stammered, standing up and going into the kitchen.

Tomoe’s eyes watched her go into the kitchen. She watched the way Himari’s hips swayed as she walked, seeing her girlfriend’s cute, thicker thighs in the thigh highs she was wearing. She stayed in place, humming softly. “Oi, Himari!” She called to her girlfriend. “After dinner, can I take a bath? Or a shower?” She asked. She just wants to shake away the burning feeling growing in her lower stomach.

Himari brought in a plate of warm cookies. “Yeah, of course. My house is also your house.” She said happily. “Be careful, the cookies are hot.” She said to her girlfriend.

Tomoe was thankful for the fact that she could at least eventually clear her mind. Himari cuddled into Tomoe’s side as she ate a few cookies. She hummed happily when her girlfriend wrapped her arm around Himari’s shoulders, pulling her in closer. Himari squealed softly, blushing.

Time passed, as the movie finished. Himari stood up to go make dinner, Tomoe following her. Himari turned on the small, old fashioned radio her parents kept in the kitchen, tuning into some Christmas music. She hummed happily to the song, dancing in her spot as she started to make curry for dinner.

Tomoe blushed and laughed softly as she watched her. She leaned against the counter, listening to her girlfriend sing along to the music. She got her some things that she needed in the cabinet.

Eventually, as Himari finished preparing everything, she had to boil everything. She hummed along, her back facing Tomoe. The red haired girl smirked slightly, hugging her girlfriend from behind and moving her hands up Himari’s waist. Himari blushed, glancing back at Tomoe. “Y-You’re bold tonight, Tomoe.” She giggled sheepishly, focusing back on dinner. Tomoe kissed the back of her neck and her ear. Himari squeaked when Tomoe kissed her ear, blushing. “To~mo~e!” She whined, flustered. “I’m going to mess up dinner if you keep distracting me!” She squealed.

Tomoe laughed softly. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll stop.” She said, blushing. Himari smiled. “You can do that stuff later, okay...?” She whispered, flustered.

Tomoe nearly choked at what Himari said. Later…? What does she mean by that? Does she mean that… No! No way, she’d mean that. Snap out of it, Tomoe.

Eventually, dinner was made. Himari and Tomoe ate together at the table, Himari playing footsies with her girlfriend under the table as she ate. She blushed more, smiling as she ate. The food was good, and so was her girlfriend’s company. Himari told Tomoe to run along and wash up, saying that she’ll clean up and do the dishes. Tomoe wanted to help out, but Himari insisted on cleaning up.

Tomoe headed into the washroom after grabbing her clean clothes. She undressed, starting up the shower and getting in. She sighed, deciding on whether or not she should take care of herself or not. She moved her hand down, touching herself ever so slightly, but immediately recoiled. She didn’t feel right, doing this in her girlfriend’s bathroom. She decided on that she would have to be honest with Himari later. She washed up, drying herself off and then getting out of the shower. She brushed her teeth, glancing in the mirror at herself. She put on her tank top and underwear before putting on a pair of black joggers. She held onto her bra and her clothes that she wore before, putting them in her backpack. Tomoe gave herself one last look in the mirror just to make sure that she looked okay before making her way out of the bathroom, back into the living room.

Himari blushed at what Tomoe was wearing. Her girlfriend’s tank top was tighter, so it showed off the curves of her breast, and the toned abs beneath the shirt. The joggers complimented her hips nicely. Tomoe blushed when she caught her girlfriend staring. Himari blushed. “I-I’ll be right back!” She squeaked, flustered. She went upstairs, blushing.

Tomoe waited for her girlfriend to return. She stretched, yawning softly as she checked the time. It was already 9:30? Time flies by when you have fun, I guess.

Himari came back downstairs in her pajamas.. A baby pink nightgown that stopped at the middle of her thighs. Her hair was freed from her pigtails; it was wavy and it seemed soft. “Let's go upstairs, Tomoe. It's late..” She said, blushing. Tomoe nodded, turning off the tv and the lights. She walked over to her girlfriend, blushing more.

They made their way to Himari’s room. The room was always cute and very Himari-like, with little stuffed animals in a corner of her bed, the walls a pretty white color and the bed having pastel pink sheets and a comforter. Her desk had little trinkets right near her laptop, and white fairy lights wrapped around the walls of her room.

Tomoe looked around for a futon. Himari blushed. “I was thinking that we could sleep together tonight..? It would be warmer…” She whispered. “If you don’t want to, I can set up a futon.” Tomoe shook her head urgently. “N-No, I’ll sleep with you.” She said, flustered. Himari smiled. “You’re so cute, Tomoe…” She whispered, turning off the lights, plugging the fairy lights in. Himari has this habit where she needs to have a little bit of light in the room to fall asleep; she’s been that way since she was little. She crawled into her bed, leaving space for her girlfriend. Tomoe got into bed next to her. She held onto Himari gently, blushing.

The two laid there for about five minutes. Neither of them could sleep, due to the other’s presence. “Tomoe?” Himari asked softly. Tomoe looked at her. “Hm?” She hummed. “I can’t sleep…” She whispered again. “Me neither.” Replied Tomoe.

After that, Himari turned around to face her girlfriend. In the dim lighting of the fairy lights, Tomoe can make out a pale blush on Himari’s cheek. Her girlfriend leaned in and kissed her gently, before pulling away. “What you did earlier wired me up, but in a good way,” She whispered softly. “It made me feel strange, and I know the feeling but..” She continued. “I never really done anything about it, you know?” She smiled shyly.

Tomoe blushed more. She knew what she was talking about. She nodded. “I feel the same way.” She said softly, glancing away, then back at her.

Himari nodded. She blushed more. The two stayed silent for a few awkward seconds before Tomoe piped up. “Should I… uh.. Do something about it? I wouldn’t mind, at all; I would like it a lot, actually..” She asked quietly.

Himari blushed brightly. Tomoe was basically asking her if it was okay if they did it. Himari nodded, flustered. Tomoe blushed and leaned in again. She kissed her girlfriend gently and softly. She hesitated, but Himari pressed her chest against her’s. Tomoe licked Himari’s lip, with her girlfriend slowly opening her mouth. They kissed each other gently, but fervently. Tomoe tasted Himari’s mouth, enjoying how it felt. Himari moaned softly in the kiss, pulling away to catch her breath. She panted softly, flustered.

Tomoe blushed more. When she saw the look on Himari’s face, she knew that she was in too deep; she couldn’t turn back now. She wanted to keep going, to feel her, to hear her, to taste her, to...

“Tomoe.”

Tomoe snapped out of it. Himari smiled shyly at her. She pulled off her nightgown. Himari was wearing a cute baby pink bralette that had little bows and lace on it. Her panties matched her bralette, as Himari smiled at her. Tomoe’s cheeks were as red as her hair. She sat up, leaning down to kiss the girl’s jawline and neck. She blushed more, nibbling on a spot of her neck as Himari let out a soft whimper in delight. Tomoe blushed, kissing down to her collarbone. She bit the skin near there, sucking on it. Himari gasped softly, flustered. “Tomoe, touch me..” She whispered.

Tomoe blushed more. She nodded, moving her hands up to Himari’s chest. She squeezed it gently, as if she was nervous that she’d break her girlfriend. Himari blushed more, flustered. “You can take it off..” She said, pulling on the straps of her bralette. Tomoe nodded and eagerly took it off of her. Tomoe looked down at Himari’s soft chest, squeezing it and seeing how perfectly it fit in her hands. Himari bit her lip, flustered. Tomoe moved her fingers to one of Himari’s nipples, rubbing it and pinching it gently. Himari let out a moan at that, blushing brightly. Tomoe bit her lip, rolling it in between her fingers, as Himari whined in pleasure. Sooner or later, she started to pinch and tease her nipples with both of her hands, Himari moaning and gasping every few sudden movements. Tomoe thought she sounded cute, so she wanted to do more. She leaned down, licking her chest gently. Himari gasped softly, as Tomoe kissed her way down to one of her nipples, licking and sucking at it. This caused Himari to moan loudly, squirming. Tomoe pinched the other side as Himari panted. Tomoe pulled up and sucked on a spot right above her nipple, leaving a dark hickey.

Himari bit her lip. “I want more, Tomoe..” She whispered. Tomoe blushed and nodded. She moved her hand down Himari’s soft stomach, squeezing her squishy thighs. Himari giggled softly. “Don’t tease, or else I’ll get frustrated.” She said half-heartedly. Tomoe smiled and nodded. She rubbed her center through her panties, feeling a wet spot in them. Himari moaned quietly, rocking her hips against Tomoe’s hand. Tomoe blushed at the sight before her. Himari was gorgeous, flushed and desperate for her.

Tomoe took off Himari’s underwear with her girlfriend’s permission, so they wouldn’t get ruined. Through the dim lighting, Tomoe saw how wet Himari was. She felt it too, as her fingers moved up and down Himari’s slit. Her girlfriend gasped when she found her clit, squirming. “Tomoe, there, it feels so good there..” She said, biting her lip. Tomoe nodded, rubbing it gently and watching Himari’s face and listening to her pretty moans and gasps. She circled the smooth skin with her fingers, flicking it. “T-Tomoe!” Himari moaned, whimpering. Tomoe giggled softly at Himari’s reaction. “Should I stop teasing..?” She asked. Himari nodded, puffing out her cheeks. Tomoe hummed. She moved her fingers down to her entrance. “Ready?” She asked. Himari bit her lip and nodded.

Tomoe slowly inserted her middle finger inside of her girlfriend. Himari gasped and whimpered due to the new sensation. She held onto her girlfriend tightly, as Tomoe thrusted her finger in and out of her. After a few minutes, Himari squirmed. “More, please, Tomoe..” She begged. Tomoe complied, inserting in her ring finger. Himari moaned loudly. She adjusted slowly with the help of Tomoe’s fingers moving gently inside of her. After she adjusted, Tomoe had no mercy, moving quickly in and out of her. Himari’s moans grew louder and louder as Tomoe pushed her closer to the edge. During this, Tomoe hit Himari’s spot inside of her, her girlfriend’s thighs trembling. She scratched at her back, panting, and moaning her girlfriend’s name as Tomoe pushed her over the edge. Tomoe pulled her fingers out of her slowly and gently as Himari’s body went slack. She closed her eyes (and her legs), panting softly as she tried to calm herself down. Tomoe grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on the bedside table, wiping her fingers off.

Himari eventually opened her eyes. “Your fingers are so long..” She said, giggling happily. “They felt so good, and you did so good..” She said, sitting up. Tomoe smiled and blushed. “I’m glad..” She said quietly to her. Before she knew it, Tomoe was pushed onto the bed. “It's my turn, now. It’s only fair, right?” Himari winked at her with a sweet smile. Tomoe blushed brightly, understanding what she meant. She nodded,

Himari tugged on the strings of Tomoe’s joggers, before her girlfriend helped her take them off. Tomoe laid their with her plain boyshorts and her tank top, blushing. She felt underdressed, which was strange, considering how she’s the only one wearing clothes. She felt as if she was too...plain. Himari smiled anyways, and seemed delighted with Tomoe, not really caring about what she wore. The pink haired girl pulled off her girlfriend’s tank top, staring at her chest for a few seconds. “You’re so pretty, Tomoe.” She said quietly, leaning down to kiss her forehead and cheek. Tomoe smiled sheepishly. “Thanks..” She said before gasping. Himari squeezed Tomoe’s chest, humming happily. She pinched it gently, rolling her nipples with her thumbs. This caused Tomoe to let out a whimper, squirming. She never realized how sensitive her chest was, and didn’t expect that feeling of warmth in her stomach to grow anymore.

“Himari, please, I’m already turned on enough..” Tomoe said hoarsely, blushing. Himari blushed. “Oh, really?” She said, surprised. She blushed more. “Wait a few more minutes, okay? I wanna touch you a little more.”

Tomoe nodded, watching her girlfriend dip her head down. She didn’t bother to build up anything with kisses, so she licked and bit one of her nipples. This caused Tomoe to let out a loud moan and to hold onto Himari’s head. The shorter girl closed her eyes, sucking at it, and blushing more.

Tomoe was already panting, and Himari barely wound her up yet. Himari smirked slightly, glad that she had some power over her girlfriend. She pulled her head up and kissed down her chest, and down her stomach. She licked her toned abs, causing Tomoe to shiver. She kissed right above the band of her underwear before moving in between her thighs. Looking down at Himari caused Tomoe to blush and bite her lip. Himari kissed up and down one of Tomoe’s thighs, teasing her and making her wait. She kissed her center through her underwear, before moving up her other thigh. She smirked and moved down again, sucking at a spot and leaving a hickey on her inner thigh. Tomoe pulled her hair gently. “Himari, please..” She choked out, biting her lip.

Himari blushed brightly at the tone of Tomoe’s voice. She nodded eagerly, pulling down Tomoe’s boyshorts. She looked at her girlfriend, smiling slightly in between her legs. She mumbled something about how wet Tomoe was before leaning in and taking a hesitant lick at her girlfriend. Tomoe gasped sharply, moving both of her hands down to hold onto Himari’s head by her hair. Himari blushed and closed her eyes. She licked her more, blushing brightly. Tomoe pushed her face deeper into her center, as Himari let her small nose rest in the small patch of hair between Tomoe’s thighs. She listened to the loud, shaky moans Tomoe let out, moving her tongue quickly. Shortly after, Tomoe clamped her legs around Himari’s head, her thighs holding her face in place. Himari held onto Tomoe’s thighs, glancing up at her a few times. Tomoe’s eyes were closed and her brows were furrowed in an adorable way as a deep blush covered her cheeks.

She watched the way Tomoe’s abs would flex every time she made a quick and sudden movement, listening to the lovely sounds that only Tomoe could make. She moved her tongue faster, licking her flatly with her tongue, Tomoe pulling at her hair. Himari moaned against her, causing Tomoe to moan loudly. Tomoe’s panting because shorter and shallow with every lick that Himari gave her. She started to grind against her face, holding onto Himari’s head as she was eventually pushed over the edge. She came, moaning and whimpering loudly. When she finished, she let go of Himari and let her escape her spot between her legs. She opened her eyes to see Himari wiping her chin and face, blushing. She smiled at Tomoe.

“You did so good..” Tomoe said quietly. Himari thanked her, cuddling up next to her. “Should we clean up, or..” Himari started.

“Let's do it again.” Tomoe said, smiling at her.

Himari couldn’t refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi!! Some of you know me from my twitter, @chisakaoru, but I'm here now! I'll be writing more stories and posting them on here. This was my first attempt at smut, so I tried my hardest to make it cute and soft but also descriptive. I had fun writing this, and I feel as if writing more will help me improve over time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story! Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> xoxo, quinn


End file.
